Jean Story
by Yuki-Mary-Kiryu
Summary: Something I had come up with, I might turn it into Multiple chapters depends on how many people like it. I do not own Jean Grey, she strictly is owned by Marvel. Teen to be safe


Sadness spilled over the red headed female's cheek; she was filled with sadness lately as Scott had been distancing himself though he didn't show it she could feel their connection began to dwindle. Emma another Telepath that had joined the X-men had been helping Scott with his issues ever since then Jean had lost more of connection with Scott nothing had been the same. Even now she only watched the rain hit her window as she silently cried though she felt as if she expected this to happen, anyone one in her situation would have been angry and she was but Jean knew deep down their relationship ran its course.

It would not be easy she knew this she knew he would be happier with Emma so with a deep inhale and exhaling the female prepared for the toughest fight she ever had to handle, her hand coming to her face as she wiped the tears from her cheek. Exiting her room she struggled walking down the dark lonely halls Jean had to be strong and she would make it through this though her body showed differently as her legs seemed to weaken with each step though refusing to give in the female continued on. Her heart ached in her chest as she continued on though her walk towards Scott's room seemed endless she knew she had to end this it would only cause her more pain if he pretended to think everything was ok.

Standing in front of Scott's room her heart felt as if was being stabbed repeatedly while she fought back the tears that threaten to spill over but she wouldn't she refused to cry right now. Hand shaking she went to knock on the wooden door, the knocking sound was clearly loud yet only loud enough for Scott to hear. Hearing a strong voice saying "Coming" she knew that she couldn't back down now. Patiently she waited only to be greeted by Scott's handsome face. This was it. She had crossed the point of no return.

Stepping aside her husband allowed her in though he smiled she couldn't smile not know not with the news she would soon tell him. Facing him she stopped him from kissing her by putting her hand on his chest staying strong Jean told Scott her feelings, each word seemed to hurt her but it was all true she had to leave him. Emma was the one for him. The talk didn't last long as the wedding ring that symbolized their love was removed and placed on Scott's hand though what hurt her more is he did nothing but say he understood. A tear never spilled as she spoke to him though inside she was a wreck and soon the conversation was over she walked out of Scott's room knowing she was walking out of his life forever.

That night Jean cried alone in her room just like the world outside cried maybe the world was crying with her on the end of her marriage.

Though next day was unbearable to the red head exiting her room she caught a glimpse of Emma and Scott. Something inside Jean wanted to come out as she felt her power rise inside her, a power she was all too familiar with Phoenix no worse Dark Phoenix wish to come out, passing past the new couple and headed straight for the professors office. Xavier of course was there talking to Storm when Jean walked in being close friends with Jean the white haired female approached her as she knew Jean well enough to know she didn't enter a place so rudely. Helping Jean sit down as the red head seemed to be struggling with her own mind Xavier knowing what it could be and what already happened between Jean and Scott. He explained to her that it be best to leave for a bit in which she had objections to of course though Storm being worried for her friend agreed to Xavier's words.

She had managed to lose her husband and now she was losing control again shaking her head the female refused to give in to Dark phoenix as the female's voice projected itself into her mind telling her to release her and Emma frost would be dealt with. Panic rose inside her everything would be in danger and not packing anything the female ran out of the manor, avoiding as well as ignoring the glances she got from the students. She took flight into the sky as Storm's voice was the last thing she heard calling for her.

5 years later…

Jean a month from her disappearance when she did everyone practically rushed to her to tell her how much they missed her though her welcome between Emma and her was far from welcoming, her ties with Scott and Emma were shaky though not allowing her tarnished ties with them to damage or harm their goal. Though Jean had been doing well for herself and became a teacher once more at the school, she didn't want another relationship though she found herself attracted to a new mutant by the name Chamber or Jono as many called him. Though cause of his unfortunate incident with his powers activating he lost his lower Jaw and most of his chest and organs, but that didn't stop them from talking to one another telepathically. Being around Jono made her happy and so relaxed eventually they got close to on another and began to date.

Usually the lack of being able to kiss someone hurt a relationship at times though it never caused a problem between the two as they would talk and she would hold his hand or hug his arm, though his physical appearance wasn't appealing to many she didn't care to her he was handsome. Eventually there talks and dates flourished something between them a Relationship, For once, Jean was happy and hopeful.

If she could find love then the world could grow to be a peaceful place, where mutants and humans could live in harmony.


End file.
